


Memories

by Sheena468



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena468/pseuds/Sheena468
Summary: Fin 1571, Eorzéa, terre bénie des dieux, est l'eldorado pour des centaines de jeunes gens rêvant de liberté et d'aventures. De jeunes aventuriers sont s'allier pour le meilleur et pour le pire et se retrouver mêler à des événements qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.





	1. Madien

**Madien**

 

« Oh ! Gamin ! Fais attention où tu vas !

\- Désolé m’sieur ! »

En ce jour de marché à Port-aux-Ales, la foule était dense et bruyante. Bousculer quelqu’un par inadvertance était donc chose aisée. Aussi, personne ne réprimanda sévèrement l’enfant hyurois qui courait à toute jambe vers la boulangerie.

« M’man, j’ai ce qu’il te faut ! Des cuisses de dodo, du sel, du citron et du romarin !

-Tu as fait vite, dis-moi.

\- J’ai couru.

\- Madien….

\- T’as besoin d’autres choses ? Hein ? Hein ? Je peux aller te chercher, tu sais !

\- Je n’ai besoin de rien, merci. Si tu te tenais tranquille pour le moment.

\- Bon bah je vais voir ailleurs. »

Et le jeune garçon repartit aussitôt en courant.

« Oh c’est pas vrai ! maugréa sa mère. »

Madien, son fils était quelqu’un qui avait véritablement le cœur sur la main, prêt à aider n’importe qui pour n’importe quelle raison, quitte à se montrer parfois un peu trop insistant. On le connaissait bien à Port-aux-Ales et on l’appréciait pour son côté serviable et sa bonne humeur. Il n’hésitait pas à protéger plus faible que lui. Avec un tempérament pareil, on se disait bien qu’il deviendrait rapidement un fier combattant de Limsa Lominsa. « Pour faire comme mon père ! » disait-il. »

Le père était mort quelques années auparavant lors d’un raid des Sahuagins sur leur village. Lui et quelques autres étaient restés en arrière pour laisser aux femmes et aux enfants le temps d’évacuer mais lorsque les Casaques Jaunes étaient arrivés, aucun de ceux qui étaient resté en arrière n’avait survécu.

Le jeune Madien avait donc décidé de suivre les traces de son père et de devenir plus fort pour protéger les plus faibles et repousser l’ennemi envahisseur. Un rêve de héros.

« Eh m’sieur Athmys ! Vous avez besoin d’aide ? »

Outre Madien, il y avait un autre personnage que bien connu du village portuaire : Athmyst Itharkristsyn. Alors qu’il venait tout juste d’atteindre l’âge de conduire son propre bateau, le jeune homme était partie à Ul’dah pour y devenir gladiateur. Il s’était finalement enrôlé chez les paladins et avaient, d’après les dires des habitants, livrés de nombreuses batailles pour protéger la Citée du Désert. Une blessure l’avait obligé à revenir vers Limsa Lominsa mais il gardait malgré tout son titre de paladin et était une valeur sûre quand il s’agissait de défendre le port.

« M’appelle pas monsieur, je suis pas un vieillard.

\- Vous êtes plus vieux que moi.

\- Pas de beaucoup.

\- Vous avez besoin d’aide ?

\- Non, je dois chasser des chacals et j’ai pas besoin d’un gamin dans les pattes.

\- Ok, je viens.

\- T’as écouté ce que j’ai dit ?

\- Mais vous avez dit que vous étiez pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Donc je suis pas si gamin.

\- Rien à voir. Faut se battre. Je sais me battre, pas toi. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

\- Bah j’apprendrai !

\- Je vais pas apprendre à un gamin de dix ans à se battre ! »

Malgré les protestations d’Athmyst, Madien le suivit jusqu’à l’extérieur de la ville. Résigné, le Roegadyn lui intima de rester bien caché derrière un rocher pendant qu’il accomplissait son travail. De là, Madien vit le paladin abattre son épée, lancer son bouclier et donner des coups à toute une bande de chacals affamés. Son épaisse carcasse aidant, Athmyst mit pas plus de dix minutes à exterminer les bêtes et ce presque sans s’essouffler. Madien en resta bouche bée ! 

« Eh m’sieur ! lança Madien en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Athmyst !

\- Je me disais, avec ta carrure, pourquoi t’utilises pas une hache ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ben ouais, t’es puissant, costaud, t’as de la force, tu serais redoutable avec !

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu’un gamin de ton âge s’intéresse à ce genre de truc.

\- Je veux devenir fort.

\- Ca veut rien dire, ça.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Le Roegadyn soupira. Tous les enfants voulaient devenir forts. Mais être fort, cela ne signifiait pas juste manier une grosse arme et tuer quelques ennemis. Non, être fort signifiait beaucoup plus et il y avait autant de façon différente de le devenir que d’individus sur Hydaelin. Lui-même avait encore du mal à comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment être fort.

« Tu peux pas devenir fort comme ça, juste pour être fort, expliqua-t-il. Il te faut une raison bien particulière.

\- Mais j’en ai une !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! Je veux être fort comme mon père qui s’est battu pour nous protéger. Et quand je serais fort, je me battrai moi aussi pour protéger tout le monde.

\- Ah ?

\- C’est une bonne raison, non ? »

Athmyst regarda le garçonnet qui lui arrivait tout juste aux genoux puis finit par éclater de rire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit que lorsqu’il serait un peu plus grand, il le présenterait volontiers à certains de ses amis combattants.

Depuis ce jour, un profond lien d’amitié unit Madien et Athmyst. Athmyst devint véritablement le mentor du garçon qui l’accompagnait à chaque fois qu’il devait accomplir une mission. Puis quand Madien eut atteint l’âge de quinze ans, il rejoignit la guilde des maraudeurs et apprit à manier la hache non sans difficulté.

« C’est lourd une hache, lui dit Athmyst un soir. Vu ton gabarit, c’est normal que t’ai du mal.

\- Alors je me musclerai, c’est pas plus compliqué, lança le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi tu passes pas à l’épée ? Ça te conviendrait mieux.

\- J’aime pas les épées. C’est trop petit. Tu t’es déjà vu avec ? On dirait que t’as un cure-dent au bras !

\- Un cure-dent ? T’as rien saisi à la beauté de l’épée mon grand ! »

Madien éclata de rire.  C’était un contraste dont ils aimaient beaucoup s’amuser. Lui le frêle Hyurois maniant la hache et, Athmyst, puissant Roegadyn, brandissant épée et bouclier.

Le désir de Madien de protéger les plus faibles n’avait pas changé avec les années. Mais alors qu’enfant, il ne voyait que Limsa Lominsa, aujourd’hui la curiosité de découvrir le reste d’Eorzéa était de plus en plus forte. Il voyait régulièrement des aventuriers s’arrêter à Port-aux-Ales, sortir toutes sortes d’objets qu’ils avaient trouvés au cours de leur voyage pour les revendre et raconter les exploits qu’ils avaient accomplis aux habitants. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être comme eux lui aussi ? Peut-être même qu’en accomplissant bon nombre de missions et en s’entrainant régulièrement, il pourrait devenir comme l’un de ces rares aventuriers devenu héros aux yeux des Eorzéens.

 

____________________

 

« Eh ! Madien ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le Hyurois ouvrit un œil encore ensommeillé et bailla. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas repensé à son adolescence et à comment la volonté de devenir aventurier lui était venu.

« ‘fais encore sombre, marmonna le jeune homme d’une voix pâteuse.

\- C’est toi qui m’as dit de te réveiller avant l’aube. Te plains pas. »

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu’il sillonnait les routes, en compagnie de son ami de toujours, Athmyst. Les deux hommes avaient quitté La Noscea pour rejoindre le Thanalan et Ul’dah. Athmyst voulait présenter quelques-unes de ses connaissances à la guilde des gladiateurs à Madien pour lui faire améliorer sa technique.

« Ul’dah n’est plus très loin, dit-il en rangeant les couvertures.

-Tant mieux, j’en ai assez de cette chaleur ! La Noscea est beaucoup plus agréables !

\- On s’y fait vite, tu sais. En même temps, on a pas trop le choix. Allez mange-ça. »

Madien attrapa à la volée un morceau de pain que lui lançait le Roegadyn et une pomme.

« Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? railla-t-il.

\- Je lui ai promis de veiller à ce que tu manges bien, c’est tout.

\- Marrant parce que ta femme et tes enfants m’ont fait promettre exactement la même chose.

\- Très drôle ! Je suis un homme sain de corps et d’esprit !

\- Sans blague ? Et c’était quoi cet énorme gigot que tu t’es englouti, il y a deux jours ?

\- Rien à voir ! Faut reprendre des forces quand on voyage ! »

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers les montagnes rougeâtres du Thanalan. Les deux hommes terminèrent de lever le camp et continuèrent leur route vers la Citée du désert, sans se douter qu’ils y trouveraient bien plus que de simples aventures

 


	2. Aurifort

**Aurifort**

 

Des gloussements à peine étouffée retentirent dans son dos, renfrognant encore plus l’Elezen qui ne supportait pas ces effusions à son encontre. Il jeta un regard noir au petit groupe de Hyuroises qui le dévorait des yeux et s’en alla.

C’était ainsi depuis qu’il était arrivé à Ul’dah, il y avait quelques jours et dès lors, bon nombre de demoiselle ne cessaient de l’importuner. Aurifort Bonneret savait qu’il plaisait aux dames. A Gridania aussi, il avait du succès mais à la différence des Ul’diennes, les Gridaniennes savaient se montrer discrètes.

Il était né dans la Sainte-Citée d’Ishgard mais ses parents avaient migré vers Gridania quand il était encore tout petit. Il ne gardait donc que peu de souvenir de sa ville natale et avait par ailleurs totalement adopté le style de vie gridaniens, à l’exception peut-être du culte de Nophica. Sans être un fervent pratiquant, il lui arrivait encore de temps à autre de prier Halone, la déesse tutélaire d’Ishgard.

Aurifort pouvait s’enorgueillir d’être un excellent combattant. D’abord initié aux techniques d’hast, héritage de ses origines ishgardaises, il avait ensuite appris le tir à l’arc, véritable spécialité de Gridania où il s’était une réputation. L’on murmurait même qu’il figurait parmi les prochains élus entrant chez les Flèches Divines ! Les Flèches Divines… La reconnaissance suprême pour un archer. Malheureusement, ce beau rêve s’était brisé le jour où on lui avait préféré l’un de ses partenaires d’entraînement, un certain Sylvaire.

Vexé dans son amour propre, l’Elezen décida donc de quitter la Sylve des Douze pour voyager et s’améliorer. Avec tous les compliments qu’il avait attendu sur sa façon de tirer à l’arc, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi cette place chez les Flèches Divines lui avaient échappé. Sylvaire était un excellent archer, il ne le remettait absolument pas en cause mais il ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de plus que lui. A part d’être né à Gridania. Allez savoir, les Gridaniens étaient tellement méfiant envers les étrangers qu’ils auraient très bien pu baser leur décision sur ce point. Cela n’était pas sans lui rappeler le repli d’Ishgard qui avait totalement fermer ses portes au monde extérieur.

Toujours est-il qu’après quelques jours de voyage à travers la forêt de Sombrelinceul et le désert du Thanalan, Aurifort avait fini par arriver à Ul’dah, la citée marchande où l’on disait que les richesses coulaient à flot. La première chose qui avait frappé Aurifort fut la futilité de ses habitants. Les femmes se vantaient d’avoir les plus beaux bijoux et atours tandis que les hommes ne juraient que par la taille de leur bourse. Il avait été également surpris par la misère qui régnait aux alentours de la cité où de véritables villages de fortunes s’étaient formés et abritaient des réfugiés en grande partie d’origine Mhigoise. Aurifort en avait déjà vu dans la Sylve. Certains, que les esprits avaient autorisé à rester, s’en sortaient merveilleusement bien mais pour les autres, dans le meilleur des cas, ils finissaient hors-la-loi.

Visiblement, la Citée du désert n’était pas un si bel eldorado qu’on voulait le faire croire.

Après s’être enregistré auprès de la guilde des aventuriers d’Ul’dah, Aurifort commença à se renseigner sur les différentes missions proposés et sur les disciplines pratiquées. Ul’dah abritait les guildes des gladiateurs et des pugilistes qui formaient des combattants pour le Colisée. On y trouvait également la guilde des occultistes, un art dont les élémentalistes de Gridania ne pensaient pas le plus grand bien. Rien donc qui pouvait affiner sa maitrise de l’arc ou de l’hast.

« Oh mais vous savez, nos maîtres de guildes sont parmi les meilleurs qui existent, lui dit la représentante de la guilde des aventuriers, une charmante lalafell répondant au nom de Momodi. Je suis sûre qu’ils sauront vous aider. »

Aurifort répondit en vague merci et s’assit à une table, une chope de bière à la main. Dire qu’il était déçu était un peu fort mais il espérait trouver de quoi l’aider. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours commencer à faire ses gammes en accomplissant les mandats mais ce n’était pas ça qui allait faire de lui un meilleur combattant.

Il était en train de contempler les illustrations des mandats, réfléchissant à celui qu’il allait accomplir lorsqu’un cri perçant le tira de sa réflexion.

« Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? Quelqu’un l’a déjà prrris ? »

Il s’agissait d’une miqo’te archère qui manifestait son mécontentement de manière fort bruyante.

« Comme ça se fait que l’ayez donné à quelqu’un d’autrrre ? Vous savez pourtant que je tenais à avoirrr ce mandat !

\- Je regrette mademoiselle, fit le gérant, gêné, mais les mandats ne peuvent être réservés.  Tous les aventuriers doivent avoir le choix !

\- Qui l’a prrris ?

\- Heu…

\- Qui ? »

Aurifort vit alors avec surprise le gérant le désigner. Ni une, ni deux, la miqo’te quitta le comptoir et se précipiter vers lui.

« Tu dois absolument me laisser le mandat de Monsieur Sasega Sega ! exigea-t-elle. »

Aurifort but tranquillement une gorgée de bière.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Parrrce que je connais bien Sasega Sega ! J’ai déjà fait des missions pour lui et qu’il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui le fasse !

\- Si c’était le cas, il te l’aurait demandé directement, non ? »

Sa remarque fit dresser les oreilles de la miqo’te de colère. Voyant que l’ambiance se tendait de plus en plus, le gérant leur suggéra alors de le faire à eux deux.

« Hors de question ! s’écria la miqo’te.

\- Certainement pas ! renchérit Aurifort.

\- Mais vous y gagner tous les deux, insista le pauvre Hyurois.

\- Sauf que ça veut dirrre être deux fois moins payer ! s’offusqua la miqo’te. »

Aurifort étouffa un rire. Ainsi donc, c’était l’argent qui l’intéressait.  En la voyant avec son arc et de dos, Aurifort avait d’abord pensé qu’elle faisait partie de la Tribu de la Lune, très présente à Sombrelinceul mais en la voyant de plus près, il vit qu’elle appartenait en fête à la Tribu du Soleil, chose surprenante car il pensait que cette ethnie préférait le combat au corps-à-corps.

Il termina sa chope et reprit son arc et sa lance posées au sol, s’apprêtant quitter les lieux mais la miqo’te lui barra la route.

« Tu gênes, lâcha-t-il, glacial.

\- Donne-moi ce mandat.

\- Non.

\- Donne-le moi !

\- Va voir ce Sasega Sega, peut-être qu’il te dégotera une mission à ta mesure.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’il demande !

\- Sûrement de lui ramener la peau d’un animal rare pour en faire une tapisserie. »

A son grand malheur, la miqo’te éclata d’un rire moqueur.

« Mon pauvre ami, tu ne connais vrrraiment pas Sasega Sega !

\- Et après ?

\- Il n’est pas comme ces vulgaires nouveaux rrriches et marchands qui peuplent Ul’dah. C’est un membre imminent du Carrrtel des Scorpions et lui ramener une vulgaire peau ne lui suffira pas.

\- Il me semble avoir précisé « rare ».

\- Donc, comme tu ne connais pas Ul’dah et ses envirrrons, je vais venir avec toi. Et comme tu ne connais pas non plus la faune de la rrrrégion, je m’occuperai de pister la cible, en plus je suis meilleure que toi pour ça. Et vu que ça sera en partie grrrâce à moi que l’on réussira cette mission, Sasega Sega sera bien obligé de me payer plus. »

Aurifort ne savait pas ce qui l’énervait le plus : le fait que cette miqo’te s’incruste ou bien qu’elle veuille le doubler sur la récompense.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de toi ! s’emporta-t-il.

\- Moi non plus ! Pars si tu penses que tu n’as rrrien à faire ici !

\- Tu crois que je vais laisser une vulgaire miqo’te me prendre ma récompense sans réagir ?

\- Vulgairrre ? »

La demoiselle s’arrêta net et planta son regard doré dans celui d’Aurifort qui ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu crois peut-êtrrre que tu vaux mieux que moi môôsieur l’Elezen ? Je suis capable d’abattre à moi seule un monstrrre faisant deux fois ta taille !

\- Je demande à voir !

\- Vraiment ? Alorrrs faisons comme ça : le premier qui rapporte ce que Monsieur Sasega Sega veut garde toute la récompense.

\- Cela me parait correct. Ne sois pas trop mauvaise perdante. »

La miqo’te émit un son à mi-chemin entre le feulement et le cri de rage et partit en direction de la porte de Thal. Aurifort, lui se dirigea vers celle de Nanamo non sans avoir pris soin d’acheter au passage une carte de la région. Il était rare qu’il s’emporte de cette façon mais cette fille avait véritablement été insupportable ! Il était hors de question qu’il la laisse remporter cette récompense. Il était meilleur archer qu’elle et il allait le prouver.

La mission que ce monsieur Sasega Sega avait confié consistait à récupérer un objet que des Qiqirn avaient volé. Leur repère était situé du côté de Roncenoire. Aurifort s’était donc trompé en prenant la porte de Nanamo. Il maugréa contre sa stupidité et rebroussa chemin. Hors de question de perdre.

Il traversa la porte de Thal en trombe, passa les abris de fortune des réfugiés et se dirigea vers la gare de Roncenoire. Les Qiqirn devraient être dans le coin mais où exactement ? Même s’il répugnait à l’admettre, la miqo’te avait au moins raison sur un point : il ne connaissait pas du tout la région.

« Attention ! »

Aurifort eut tout juste le temps de se baisser qu’une hache passa au-dessus de lui et se planta dans la face d’un crapaud géant s’apprêtant à le gober à l’aide de sa langue gluante. L’Elezen réagit au quart de tour, s’écarta de l’ennemi tout en lui décochant une flèche tandis que le propriétaire de la hache, un Hyurois gringalet, récupérait son bien et assénait de puissant coup sur la bête. A ses côtés, un Roegadyn du Clan de la Mer armé d’une épée et d’un bouclier tentait de focaliser l’attention du crapaud sur lui.

« Bon sang, je t’ai déjà de rester derrière ! hurla-t-il à l’adresse du Hyurois après que ce dernier se soit retrouvé quelques yalms plus loin. »

Aurifort aurait volontiers (ou peut-être pas finalement) aidé le Hyurois à retrouver ses esprits si lui-même n’était occupé à éviter les puissants coups de pattes du crapaud. Ce n’est que finalement après de longues minutes de combat acharnés à esquiver et tourner autour du batracien qu’ils purent en venir à bout, essoufflés et trempés d’eau sale et de salive de crapaud.  Dégouté, Aurifort jeta son arc et son carquois au sol.

« Bien joué, jeune homme, lui dit le Roegadyn d’un ton amicale. On s’en serait pas sorti sans toi.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, marmonna Aurifort en contemplant sa cuirasse fichue.

\- T’es aventurier à ce que je vois, continua-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que t’as commencé ?

\- Quelques semaines. »

De toute évidence, le Roegadyn avait envie de discuter, ce qui n’était pas le cas d’Aurifort qui craignait que la miqo’te en ait déjà fini avec le mandat.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir de continuer avec vous messieurs, finit-il par dire en ramassant ses armes mais il me faut accomplir un mandat le plus rapidement possible sous peine de voir ma récompense me filer sous le nez.

\- Besoin d’aide ? s’enquit le Hyurois.

\- Non.

\- Oh attends ! Tu serais pas sur la mission d’un certain Sasega Sega ? »

De surprise, Aurifort faillit lâcher son arc et se tourna vers le Hyurois, furieux.

« Ne me dis pas que t’es dessus toi aussi ?

\- En fait, cet homme a recruté tous les aventuriers disponibles pour lui récupérer son bien, expliqua le Roegadyn.

\- Juste pour ça un objet un peu chère ?

\- Ça se voit que tu connais pas Ul’dah, mon grand. Les gens d’ici cherchent le profit avant tout et garde jalousement un œil sur leur fortune. Sasega Sega est connu pour être particulièrement pingre. Je ne sais pas ce que ces Qiqirns lui ont volé mais j’imagine que ça doit être un objet qui doit valoir son pesant de gil. »

Aurifort tenta de contenir sa colère. De toute évidence, empocher le jackpot était fichu si le commanditaire avait demandé à tous les aventuriers de venir. Maudit soit-il !

« Ça te dirait de faire équipe ? proposa le Hyurois. Mon ami connait bien le Thanalan, il nous aidera à trouver ces Qiqirn qui n’ont pas leur pareil pour se cacher. »

Il fut un temps tenter de dire non car il n’aimait pas faire équipe mais le souvenir cuisant l’attaquant par derrière parce qu’il ne savait pas où aller lui revint en mémoire. Il semblerait qu’il allait devoir supporter des équipiers pour cette fois.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais uniquement pour cette mission !

\- Parfait ! Je m’appelle Madien, se présenta le Hyurois. Et lui, c’est Athmyst. On vient tous les deux de La Noscea.

\- Aurifort. Je suis de Gridania.

\- Oh ! Je me disais bien que ta façon de tirer me disait quelque chose ! s’écria le dénommé Athmyst. T’as reçu l’entraînement des Flèches Divines, toi ! »

Aurifort grimaça. Inutile de revenir sur cette profonde humiliation. Sans répondre au Roegadyn, il lâcha un sec « Partons » et se mit en route en compagnie de ses comparses de fortune.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui est Aurifort ?  
> Certains d'entre vu connaissent peut-être la cinématique d'intro de FFXIV où l'on voit un Elezen, un Hyurois et une Miqo'te. Eh bien, cet Elezen, c'est Aurifort et j'ai choisi d'en faire un archer. Naturellement, le Hyurois, c'est Madien et la Miqo'te obsédé par l'argent et celle que nous retrouvons dans ce chapitre.  
> Je me suis beaucoup amusé à imaginer Aurifort, très imbu de lui-même et hautain. Il correspond parfaitement à l'idée que je me fais des Elezens.  
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à la prochaine.  
> Bises,  
> Sheena


	3. V'dzenya

**V’dzenya**

 

V’dzenya regardait d’un œil mauvais le trio de mâle qui se congratulaient à quelques pas d’elle. A leurs pieds, gisait la carcasse d’une fourmi géante qu’ils venaient d’abattre. Elle se renfrogna davantage. Il s’agissait de sa proie, c’était elle qui aurait dû l’abattre ! Mais ce Hyurois et son ami Roegadyns accompagné de ce détestable Elezen l’avaient mis à l’écart et elle avait dû les regarder achever son travail.

Adieu jolie récompense.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Le Hyurois, debout face à elle, lui tendait une main amicale qu’elle regarda d’un œil noir.

« T’es vraiment forte, tu sais, poursuivit-il. Si tu ne l’avais pas affaibli, on ne l’aurait jamais battu. »

V’dzenya haussa les sourcils de surprise. Le Hyurois la félicitait-il sincèrement ou bien était-ce une ruse pour ne pas déclencher sa colère ?

« Madien, continua-t-il, la main toujours tendue. Et lui, c’est Athmyst, dit-il en désignant le Roegadyn. Et lui…

\- Elle n’a pas besoin de savoir mon nom, l’interrompit l’Elezen.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n’ai pas envie de le connaitrrre ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. »

Le dénommé Madien échangea un regard médusé avec son comparse roegadyn.

« Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea celui qui se prénommait Athmyst.

\- Elle a tenté de me rouler ! s’écria l’Elezen

\- Faux ! Tu ne connaissais pas la rrrégion, tu t’es perdu seul ! riposta V’dzenya.

\- Mais tu as voulu profiter de ça pour t’accaparer toute la récompense alors que c’était moi qui avait été engagé à l’origine !

\- Du calme, du calme ! leur intima Madien. Tous les aventuriers du coin avaient été engagés de toute façon ! »

Oh oui ! Tous les aventuriers du coin sans aucune exception ! V’dzenya avait constaté avec effroi que plusieurs de ses congénères suivaient la même piste qu’elle et elle avait dû ruser pour arriver en premier devant la fourmi géante. Sûre d’elle, elle avait engagé le combat et avait décoché ses flèches les plus puissantes, n’hésitant pas à effectuer quelques pirouettes pour éviter les attaques et récupérer les flèches qui avaient manqué leur cible. Mais à sautiller partout, elle s’était vite épuisée et avait eu de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques de l’ennemi. Elle avait fini pour trébucher et alors que la fourmi la menaçait de ses pattes gigantesques, la flèche d’Elezen était venue lui sauver la vie. Puis Madien et Athmyst s’étaient jeté sur la fourmi et lui avaient asséné de puissants coups d’épée et de hache. La miqo’te n’avaient pu qu’assister au combat tour à tour médusée et furieuse.

Ils étaient ensuite retourné à Ul’dah réclamé leur récompense qui s’élevait à… deux mille gils. Seulement deux mille quand Sasega Sega en promettait dix mille au départ !

« Vous comprenez, j’ai beaucoup de monde à payer… Je serais ruiné ! »

Maudit lalafell ul’dien ! Qu’il périsse dans les sept enfers ! Quand elle était enfant, une de ses sœurs lui avait dit que leurs ancêtres les chassaient et les faisaient rôtir au feu de camp. Si elle avait toujours douté de ses dires, elle commençait à penser que ça aurait été une bonne chose.

« Bon, fit Madien une fois sortie de chez Sasega Sega, c’est toujours deux mille gils chacun. Mis ensemble…

\- Excuse-moi ? l’interrompit V’dzenya. Il est hors de question que je parrrtage mon argent avec vous !

\- Aussi cupide qu’une Lalafell, railla l’Elezen.

\- Silence !

\- Oh heu… Je-je pensais que comme on t’avait aidé… Enfin, c’est plus sympa de voyager en groupe…

\- Trrrès peu pour moi. »

« A plus tard, V’dzenya ! lança Madien. »

La miqo’te s’arrêta net, la queue hérissée. Comment avait-il qu’elle s’appelait ainsi ? Ah ! Evidemment, Sasega Sega l’avait appelé par son prénom lorsqu’il l’avait vu. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au trio d’aventurier derrière elle et s’en alla.

Depuis toute petite, elle détestait vivre en groupe. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu’elle avait toujours été entouré par une demi-douzaine de personne. Elle était née au sein de la tribu de V, où exactement, elle ne saurait le dire dans la mesure où ils bougeaient en permanence.  La tribu des V était l’une des tribus de miqo’tes les plus grandes d’Eorzéa et possédait deux nunhs. Le père de V’dzenya était le plus âgé des deux mais elle n’avait eu que peu de contact avec lui. Sa mère avait été une grande chasseresse puis quand les années s’étaient faites trop nombreuses, elle avait pris un rôle plus modeste au sein de la tribu. De même mère, V’dzenya avait deux sœurs et deux frères dont elle était plus ou moins proches. Ses sœurs comptaient parmi les meilleures chasseuses de la tribu et ses frères, tous deux tia, étaient partis à l’aventure. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis des années.

Elle attrapa son arc, son carquois de flèches et son sac et descendit les marches de l’imposante demeure.

Elle ? Elle était bonne chasseuse, rusée, habile mais un peu trop caractériel pour être jugée comme une bonne mère potentielle. Et surtout, il y avait ces visions.

Depuis qu’elle était enfant, il lui arrivait d’avoir des visions. Elle regardait quelqu’un et d’un coup, elle se retrouvait ailleurs, aux côtés de cette personne et assistait à une scène sans pouvoir interagir. Et quelque fut la race de ladite personne, elle le comprenait. Naturellement, au début, elle en avait parlé autour d’elle et on lui avait immédiatement dit qu’il s’agissait d’hallucination et de rêve stupide dont elle ne devait pas se préoccuper. Ce phénomène se poursuivant avec le temps, elle avait fini par en parler à son nunh de père. Ce dernier avait fait la sourde oreille. Ou plutôt avait sorti ceci.

« Une miqo’te de la trrribu des V ne doit pas se préoccuper de vision grotesque. »

Ce fut la dernière fois qu’elle évoqua ses visions. Depuis ce jour, elle les gardait pour elle et se taisait, même quand elle avait compris que ce qu’elle voyait c’était le passé. De toute façon, si elle en parlait, qui la croirait ?

A la nuit tombée, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre _Aux Sables Mouvants_ afin de manger un morceau. C’est là qu’elle heurta le Roegadyn qui sortait lui aussi de sa chambre.

« Oh pardon ! s’excusa-t-il. Oh.

\- Ah, c’est vous… maugréa la miqo’te.

\- Je t’ai pas fait mal.

\- Non mais tu m’as regarrrdé ?

\- Du calme, je me renseignais juste ! »

V’dzenya soupira et s’excusa à son tour. Après tout, ce n’est pas parce qu’elle avait perdu sa récompense qu’elle devait se montrer désagréable et puis ce Roegadyns l’était moins que le Hyurois et l’Elezen.

« Athmyst, c’est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et t’es V’dzenya. On part se restaurer ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- J’aime bien la cuisine d’Ul’dah, très épicé. Ca me change des poissons de la Noscea. »

V’dzenya haussa les épaules. Elle voulait bien être polie à défaut d’aimable mais elle n’avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Le Roegadyn sembla le remarquer et ne dit plus un mot jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la salle du restaurant, bondée. Elle et le Roegadyn durent donc se contenter d’une place au comptoir. Un serveur prit leurs commandes et disparut, laissant les deux aventuriers dans un silence pesant.

« Heu… commença Athmyst. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es aventurières ?

\- Quelques lunes seulement, répondit mollement V’dzenya.

\- Et ça te plait comme vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Ta famille ne te manque pas ?

\- Non.

\- Moi la mienne un peu. J’ai deux enfants et une femme adorable et parfois ça me manque de ne plus les voir aussi souvent. Mais c’est aussi pour eux que je suis devenue aventurier. Ma solde de paladin ne suffisait plus. »

Cette fois-ci, V’dzenya dressa une oreille attentive aux paroles d’Athmyst.

« Tu as été paladin ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je le suis toujours. On quitte jamais les Casques d’Argent même si on n’officie plus à Ul’dah.

\- Et pourrrquoi tu n’es plus à Ul’dah ?

\- J’ai été blessé donc je suis retourné en Noscea. A l’époque, y’avait pas mal d’attaques de sahuagins alors j’ai décidé de rester pour aider à protéger les villages.

\- Hum…

\- C’est comme ça que j’ai connu Madien.

\- Le Hyurrrois maigrichon ? »

A sa grande surprise, Athmyst éclata de rire.

« Toi aussi tu le trouves maigrichon ? Super, je vais pouvoir lui répéter, ça lui fera prendre conscience qu’il faut qu’il se muscle davantage. Sinon, oui, c’est lui Madien. Je l’ai connu quand il était tout gamin et déjà à cette époque, il voulait venir en aide aux autres qu’on le veuille ou non.

\- Pas trrrès gêné comme gamin.

\- Je comprends que tu aies été vexé qu’on soit intervenu mais ne le juge pas trop mal. Il ne pense qu’à bien faire même s’il est un peu maladroit. »

Pour elle, il s’agissait plus d’un manque total de tact que de maladresse mais dans la mesure où elle aussi était un peu direct dans sa façon de faire, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre.

Elle termina ses cuisses de dodo et son verre de vin et se leva de son tabouret.

« Eh V’dzenya ! l’interpella Athmyst. »

Elle s’arrêta net et se retourna vers le roegadyn. C’est alors qu’une vive douleur à la tête l’aveugla, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide et lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit Athmyst. Seulement, le décor autour d’eux n’était pas celui des Sables Mouvants. C’était celui d’une plage, balayée par les vents. Athmyst était assis dans le sable, à côté d’une femme roegadyn qui épluchait des fruits. Plus loin, dans l’eau deux enfants jouaient en riant aux éclats.

« C’est encorrre ça… » songea la miqo’te.

Mais elle n’eut pas le loisir de regarder davantage car elle se sentit de nouveau aspirer et elle retrouva le brouhaha et le décor thanalanais des Sables Mouvants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais son mal de tête était un peu moins violent. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour revoir Athmyst, qui lui aussi semblait souffrir. Leur regard se croisèrent et V’dzenya eut soudain l’intuition de quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu… commença Athmyst. »

Mais la miqo’te s’échappa avant d’entendre la suite. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à double-tour et s’écroula par terre.

« Qu’est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre consacrée à la miqo'te pingre, que j'ai prénommée V'dzenya. Je dois dire qu'il est assez facile d'écrire sur elle, son caractère étant bien affirmé.  
> Petit à petit, le groupe se forme ^^.  
> Bise et au prochain chapitre !  
> Sheena.


	4. Allenore

**Allenore**

La forêt de Sombrelinceul, à travers son millénaire d’existence, en avait vu passé, des événements. De guerres ancestrales à la chute de civilisations antiques, cette forêt était toujours resté debout, indifférente, observant sans jugement les hommes et protégeant ses habitants. Mais gare à celui qui provoquait sa colère, la Forêt se montrait sans pitié avec ses ennemis. Ses actuels habitants avaient dû attendre plusieurs années avant d’être autorisé par les Esprits à y vivre.

Et pourtant des troupes impériales garlemaldaises l’avaient investi en toute impunité, se dit la jeune elezenne crépusculaire, perchée sur une branche d’arbre, en voyant les soldats. Depuis cette fameuse bataille de Pleurargent, on en voyait de plus en plus patrouiller dans la forêt de Sombrelinceul et on disait même qu’ils y construisaient une base quelque part. Entre ça et les tribus ixals qui devenaient plus agressives, il fallait redoubler de prudence pour parcourir la forêt.

« C’est fichu, dit-elle en se laissant tomber de son perchoir. Il y a au moins une dizaine d’impériaux en vadrouille.

\- Tsss ! lâcha son frère ainé. Comme si on avait besoin de ça !

\- On va pas chasser ? s’enquit une fillette qui piétinait un couteau à la main.

\- Non, on ne peut pas ! répliqua l’ainé. Tout ça à cause de ces maudits impériaux.

\- Et on ne peut pas attaquer les impériaux ? poursuivit un garçon à peine plus âgé que la fillette.

\- Ca va pas, non ? On se ferait tuer dans la seconde ! »

Il soupira.

« Bon, on n’a pas le choix. On rentre. Allenore, ramasse les armes. Anielle, Estandiel, avancez.

\- Père va être furieux, fit la petite Anielle. En plus, je suis sûre qu’Idristel, Gabriel et Ancestel ont réussi à ramener plein de gibier.

-T’auras qu’à te plaindre aux vigiles sombres et aux Flèches Divines qui font pas leur boulot. Franchement, à quoi ça sert d’avoir des soldats si c’est pour qu’ils restent caché derrière les murs de leur maudite citée. Eh ! Allenore, t’es à la traine.

\- J’arrive, j’arrive, marmonna la concernée. »

Elle remonta un des sacs sur son épaule et courut rejoindre ses frères et sœurs, déjà à bonne distance d’elle.

« Emerissel, commença-t-elle, ça va pas être évident. Ca fait déjà deux jours qu’on rapporte rien.

\- Tu crois que je l’ai pas remarqué ? On n’a rien à vendre et on est obligé d’aller jusque dans le Coerthas pour trouver un truc potable à manger. Si ça continue, on va devoir être obligé de détrousser de nouveau des marchands.

\- Et si on volait les impériaux ? proposa Estandiel. Ce sont des méchants après tout, personne ne dira rien !

\- Imbécile ! rugit Emerissel. Tu te sers de ta tête des fois ? Tu crois que les impériaux réagiront pas si on s’en prend à eux ? Et les Gridaniens tu crois qu’ils verraient d’un bon œil qu’on revende du matériel garlemaldais ?

\- On s’en fiche des Gridaniens, non ? fit Anielle.

\- Pas s’ils peuvent nous compliquer la vie. Allez, avancez. »

Les deux enfants ronchonnèrent tout en accélérant le pas. C’est ainsi que les quatre Elezens quittèrent la région des Neuf-Lierre pour rejoindre la partie nord de la forêt où ils vivaient. Leur famille, les Miret, et quelques autres Crépusculaires y avaient investi les cavernes des montagnes faisant la frontière entre la forêt de Sombrelinceul et le Coerthas. Ils vivaient ainsi paisiblement, loin du tumulte de la Cité-Etat de Gridania, ne redescendant que pour chasser, vendre quelques prises et de temps à autre, détrousser les marchands étrangers qui s’aventuraient un peu trop inconsciemment dans la forêt. Bien sûr, leur réputation était tout sauf bonne et nombre d’entre eux avaient déjà eu affaire aux Vigiles Sombres. La majorité d’entre eux étant des cousins Sylvestres, il n’était donc pas rare que cela dégénère.

La fratrie arriva à la caverne en même temps que leurs autres frères, chargés de gibier et autres trouvailles qu’ils pourraient vendre, provoquant l’ire d’Estandiel et Anielle.

« C’est pas juste ! cria Estandiel. Nous, on est tombé sur des Impériaux !

\- Nous y’avait personne ! se vanta Gabriel. On a pu faire tout ce qu’on voulait !

\- Vraiment pas de chance que vous soyez tombé sur Garlemaldais, dit Idristel, un peu plus jeune qu’Emerissel. Y’avait vraiment pas moyen de  passer ? 

\- Il n’était qu’une dizaine d’après Allenore mais avec Anielle et Estandiel, on ne pouvait pas se battre. »

Les Miret étaient une fratrie de huit enfants aux caractères aussi divers que variés et élevés sous la tutelle stricte de leur père, Adelphel. L’ainée, Ammeline, était fiancée depuis et allait bientôt quitter le nid familiale. Son cadet, Emerissel, s’était autoproclamé chef de famille en l’absence du père ce qui ne l’empêchait de s’attirer les moqueries des trois plus jeunes, Estandiel, Gabriel et Anielle. Ancestel, plus jeune d’une année qu’Emerissel tempérait souvent son fougueux, sous l’œil impassible d’Idristel et Allenore, les plus discrets de la fratrie.

Le père, Adelphel, était un homme strict désireux de conserver le style de vie ancestral des Elezens, avant que l’arrivée des Hyurs en Eorzéa ne change tout. Dès leurs plus jeune âge, ses enfants avaient été initié au maniement de l’arc, de la lance, des lames et aux rudiments de la magie, avec un credo : Ne vivre que pour et par soi-même. La liberté était quelque chose de chère aux yeux des Crépusculaires et c’était pour cette raison que nombre d’entre eux préféraient vivre en solitaire, loin du tumulte des hommes.

Lucine, la mère, était beaucoup plus compatissante que son mari et n’hésitait pas à intervenir quand elle jugeait qu’il était trop sévère. Elle dénaturait de ses semblables par un tempérament infiniment plus doux et chaleureux et par des yeux vairons qu’elle avait transmis à la plupart de ses enfants, l’un violet, l’autre vert. Cet œil vert avait donné lieu à de nombreuses rumeurs sur Lucinne dont la plus fréquente était qu’elle avait des origines sylvestres, rumeur formellement démentie par l’Elezenne.

« On est rentré ! clama Idristel en franchissant l’ouverture qui faisait office de porte. »

La caverne était parcourue de multiples galeries donnant sur d’autres cavités, habitées par d’autres Crépusculaires, créant une sorte de village souterrain. Mais les rapports restaient rares tant ils préféraient la solitude à l’animation d’un groupe. Adelphel attendait, assis à une table et s’appuyant sur sa canne en bois.

« Vous ne rapportez que ça ? argua-t-il en voyant Emerissel, Allenore, Anielle et Estandiel les mains vides.

\- Nous sommes tombés sur des impériaux, expliqua Emerissel.

\- Et vous n’avez pas pensé à vous battre ?

\- Trop risqué. On ne pouvait pas les affronter et protéger les enfants en même temps.

\- Tu as donc préféré fuir et laisser ces envahisseurs en vie. 

\- Je n’ai pas fui, j’ai fait le choix le plus raisonnable ! »

Tandis que le père et le fils se querellaient, le reste de la fratrie s’affairait à ranger le gibier. Il était fréquent que l’un d’entre eux ait quelques prises de têtes avec le paternel, il suffisait de laisser passer. Pourtant cette fois-ci, les deux plus jeunes, Anielle et Estandiel, se regardèrent, gênés.

« Tu crois que c’est une mauvaise chose qu’on ait été là ? glissa Anielle à son frère.

\- Faut dire qu’on sait pas encore bien se battre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas encore me battre ! intervint Gabriel.

\- Oui mais toi, t’as pas eu des impériaux en face de toi !

\- Tu les as mêmes pas vus ! »

Les ainés, quant à eux, s’éclipsèrent dès qu’ils eurent fini leur tâche pour un peu de silence. Même aménagé en logement, les murs d’une caverne résonnaient et les voix d’Adelphel et d’Emerissel.

C’est à la nuit tombée que Lucine en compagnie de sa fille ainée, Ameline arriva à la caverne. Les deux femmes avaient passé la journée aux abords de Gridania, à organiser le futur mariage de l’ainée. Difficilement au vu de l’ambiance générale dans la forêt. Néanmoins, la future belle-famille avait envoyé quelques provisions supplémentaires, accueilli mi-figue, mi-raisin par l’orgueil d’Adelphel.

« Ne sois pas si dur, fit Lucine à son mari. C’est une bonne intention de leur part.

\- Je ne leur ai pas demandé la charité !

\- Il ne s’agit pas de charité mais d’une façon d’entretenir de bonnes relations. N’oublie pas que notre fille va épouser leur fils. »

Plus loin, les trois sœurs étaient à la table à préparer les garnitures. Anielle harcelait littéralement sa sœur de questions sur ce qui était censé devenir le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Et tu vas avoir une belle robe ? Toute blanche ?

\- J’en ai une oui.

\- Je pourrais la voir ?

\- Mais tu seras au mariage, évidemment que tu la verras !

\- Super ! Moi aussi je veux une robe comme ça à mon mariage. Et toi Allenore ?

\- Je ne me marierais pas, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? fit la fillette, dépitée. »

Allenore haussa les épaules.

« T’es pas drôle, bougonna la fillette.

\- Voyons, Anielle, intervint Ancestel en s’asseyant à côté de la fillette, tu devrais savoir qu’Allenore ne se mariera pas parce qu’elle sera trop occupée à parcourir le monde !

\- Silence, maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Ce n’était pas une moquerie, ma sœur, je respecte sincèrement ton désir de voyager. »

Plus que ses frères et sœurs, Allenore aspirait à cette liberté si chère à son peuple. Il n’était pas rare que lors des rares occasions où elle se rendait à Gridania où dans les hameaux aux alentours, elle s’attarde écouter les récits des aventuriers qui y étaient de passage. Elle avait fini par se forger une opinion sur le monde et les autres races bien à elle. Selon elle, Eorzéa était peuplée d’êtres égoïstes qui ne vivaient que pour leurs propres intérêts. Les Hyur, à part d’être des envahisseurs, n’avaient aucune particularité remarquable. C’était à se demander comment ils avaient pu devenir la race dominante d’Eorzéa. Les miqo’tes étaient chats sans doute plus évolués que leurs semblables. Les Roegadyns (pour le peu qu’elle en avait vu) des géants intelligents et les lalafells… trop petits pour qu’elle prête attention à eux. Néanmoins, elle n’avait pas de mauvais a priori sur eux. A part peut-être les Hyurs… Et encore, son ressentiment était dérisoire comparé à celui qu’elle éprouvait envers ses cousins Sylvestres, qui pour elle, n’étaient que des traitres sans honneurs.

Toutefois, lorsqu’elle avait évoqué son désir avec son père, celui s’y était formellement opposé.

« Tu n’as pas à voyager !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n’est pas ton rôle !

\- Comment ça « ce n’est pas mon rôle ? » C’est pas toi qui disais qu’il fallait vivre selon la façon que l’on jugeait la meilleure ?

\- Les aventuriers n’ont ni moral ni honneur ! Tu crois que je veux voir ma fille finir comme ça ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de devenir aventurière, juste de voyager !

\- Ça revient au même ! Au début, tu voyages pour le plaisir mais après tu devras bien te nourrir, gagner de l’argent et c’est là que tu rejoins ces maudites guildes des aventuriers !

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne voyageras pas ! Fin de la discussion ! »

Depuis ce jour, le père et la fille n’avaient plus abordé le sujet mais Allenore, sous son air impassible, pouvait se montrer incroyablement butée quand elle le voulait. C’est ainsi qu’elle décide de voyager malgré l’interdiction de son père. Un jour, elle partirait de la maison et irait à Limsa Lominsa, pour commencer. Cette ville maritime l’avait toujours fascinée. Par la suite, elle vivrait comme bon lui semblerait.

Ce fut le lendemain de leur retour de chasse bredouille que se présenta l’occasion qu’elle attendait depuis si longtemps sans vraiment y croire. Allenore fut envoyée à Gridania vendre ce qu’Ancestel, Idristel et Gabriel avaient ramené. Comme d’habitude, la Cité-Etat était envahi de monde et bien trop bruyante pour l'Elezenne. Allenore se pressa de rencontrer la marchande qui voulait bien examiner ses marchandises pour vite en finir.

Par chance, aucun client n’était à l’échoppe. Elle fut donc rapidement reçue et put présenter ses biens qui fut observé sous tous les angles.

« Cette corne est un peu abimé, remarqua la marchande.

\- C’est possible, admit Allenore. Mes frères ne l’ont pas eu sans combattre. »

Cette simple phrase lui valut un regard froid de son interlocutrice. Elle faisait partie de ces quelques illuminés qui pensaient que toute vie dans la forêt devait être préservée.

« Et ces peaux-là ? poursuivit-elle.

\- Elles sont en excellent état !

\- Certes mais…

\- Mais quoi ? La guilde des tanneurs n’a-t-elle pas régulièrement besoin de peau ? »

La marchande soupira puis prétexta un conseil à demander à son supérieur pour s’éclipser.

C’est là qu’elle remarqua les deux aventuriers, à quelques pas d’elle. Un Hyurois et un Sylvestre. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation sur un monstre qu’ils avaient affronté dans le désert du Thanalan. Le Hyurois était vêtu d’une épaisse armure de plate et portait une petite hache sur l’épaule tandis que le Sylvestre était vêtu d’une tenue traditionnelle d’archer.

« Deux mille cinq cent gils, fit la voix de la marchande dans son dos.

\- Pour le tout ? s’écria Allenore.

\- Je ne peux pas donner plus.

\- Mais il y a des peaux de qualités ! Et des objets que l’on ne trouve pas la forêt !

\- Deux mille cinq cent ou rien. »

Furieuse, Allenore conclut le marché et s’empara de la petite bourse avant de quitter l’échoppe. Elle bouscula au passage l’un des aventuriers qu’elle avait vu discuter et s’apprêta à s’excuser quand elle s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait du Sylvestre.

« Fais attention ! lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose, répliqua Allenore, glaciale.

\- La décence voudrait que l’on s’excuse quand on bouscule quelqu’un. A moins que les gens de ton espèce n’ignorent ce que c’est ?

\- Les gens de mon espèce ? »

Allenore avait parlé plus fort qu’elle ne l’avait voulu si bien que des gens s’étaient arrêté pour observer ce qu’il se passait. Le compagnon hyurois du Sylvestre accourut.

« Mais ça va pas ? s’écria-t-il en s’adressant à son partenaire. Qu’est-ce qui te prend de rameuter tout le monde comme ça ? Viens, on s’en va !

\- Pas avant que cette fille ne me présente ses excuses, s’obstina le Sylvestre.

\- Je n’ai pas à m’excuser ! fit Allenore. Pas plus que toi !

\- Voilà, disons que vous vous excusez mutuellement, continua le Hyurois de plus en plus gêné par l’attroupement qui se formait autour d’eux. Aurifort, viens, on a rendez-vous avec Mioune.

\- Mioune attendra, dit le Sylvestre. Tu ne comprends pas, tu n’es pas d’ici. Mais sache que les Elezens Crépusculaires, comme cette fille, ne sont qu’une source de problème ! Ils pillent la forêt, volent des marchands, provoquent des rixes et ne respectent aucune loi !

\- A qui la faute ! s’emporta Allenore. A cause de qui sommes-nous obligé de vivre dans la clandestinité et la misère ?

\- Vous n’avez pas été suffisamment intelligent pour vous adapter, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu’à vous-même. C’est à cause de vos choix que nombre de Crépusculaires ne sont que des vauriens.

\- Les Sylvestres sont des traitres sans aucun honneur. 

\- On se calme, on se calme ! s’exclama le Hyurois en s’interposant entre le Sylvestre qui avait fait un pas furieux et Allenore. Je suis d’avis que nous oublions cette petite querelle et que nous retournions chacun vaqué à nos occupations, hein ? »

Allenore jeta un dernier regard furieux au Sylvestre et tourna les talons pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui la dévisageait désormais d’un drôle d’air. Son cœur battait avec force et elle serrait les poings de colère. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait se rendre en ville. Ce genre de chose finissait toujours par arriver. Les Sylvestres leur crachaient leur mépris à la figure et blessé dans leur orgueil, les Crépusculaires répliquaient par les poings.

« Hé ! »

D’accord, c’était vrai que certains Crépusculaires étaient devenus des brigands sans foi ni loi. Allenore les croisait quelque fois quand elle se promenait et seule l’appartenance à la même ethnie lui garantissait qu’ils ne s’en prennent pas à elle, mais ce n’était qu’une infime minorité parmi tous les Crépusculaires qui vivaient dans la forêt. Eh oui, naturellement, comme les Gridaniens les voyaient d’un mauvais œil, ils volaient pour vivre. Quelques-uns partaient s’installer à Ishgard mais depuis que la Cité avait fermé ses portes, ils erraient dans les montagnes et la forêt.

« Eh toi ! »

Elle sursauta en voyant le Hyurois apparaitre devant elle.

« Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, s’excusa-t-il. Mais tu ne semblais pas m’entendre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Allenore.

\- Te présenter mes excuses pour l’attitude de mon compagnon. »

Allenore haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Il n’est pas méchant, poursuivit le Hyurois. Il est juste…

\- Prétentieux, imbu de lui-même, insultant, désagréable et impoli ?

\- Heu… pas tant que ça, non ?

\- Ton ami en lui-même, je m’en fiche. Ca sera pas le dernier Sylvestre à me traiter de cette façon.

-C’est peut-être un peu radical comme façon de penser, non ? Je veux dire, vous avez beau être appartenir à des clans différents, vous êtes tous les deux des Elezens.

\- Même si ça me tue de l’admettre, ton ami Sylvestre a raison : tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Elle fit mine de s’en aller pour quitter enfin Gridania mais le Hyurois était tenace et la rattrapa de nouveau.

« Ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est quoi ton nom ? Moi, je m’appelle Madien !

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon nom ?

-Tu m’es sympathique. Un peu froide, certes, et tu as ce côté hautain agaçant comme tous les Elezens, mais je te trouve sympathique. Donc j’aimerai connaitre ton nom. Comme ça, la prochaine fois que je passerais par ici, j’aurais quelqu’un à saluer. »

Allenore resta bouche bée devant le toupet de cet homme qui lui arrivait tout juste à l’épaule. Elle reste un moment immobile à le regarder comme s’il s’agissait d’une manifestation particulièrement incongrue de quelques effets magiques. Puis, en soupirant, elle tourna les talons et lâcha :

« Allenore. »

Avant de s’avancer à grandes enjambés vers les portes de la ville.

« A bientôt Allenore ! cria Madien dans son dos. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Cela faisait un petit moment n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous allez bien.  
> On continue avec les présentations des personnages avec Allenore, qui n'est plus ni moins que le personnage que je joue en jeu ^^. Donc si le texte vous semble plus développer que les autres, c'est normal, j'ai plus de choses à dire sur elle. Mais j'essaierais toutefois que ce soit équilibré entre les persos.
> 
> Bises et à la prochaine fois !  
> Sheena

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Final Fantasy XIV : A Realm Reborn. Contrairement à beaucoup, j'ai choisi d'écrire en plus des aventures de mon personnage, ceux des aventuriers que l'on voyait sur les cinématiques et notamment de ce guerrier hyurois.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui auraient avancée dans l'épopée Heavensward que mon histoire s'éloignera de ce que Square-Enix a décidé sur certains points.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !  
> Sheena


End file.
